Clockwork Kingdom
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Uno la quería demasiado, el otro daba la vida por ella, pero ambos muchachos se adoraban lo suficiente como para ser capaces de ceder ante el otro. [Una pequeña adaptación del mundo de "Cazadores de sombras: los orígenes" con los personajes de Naruto] [Fic de regalo para yusha]


_**DISCLAIMER: La historia original y todas sus subtramas son pertenencia de Cassandra Clare. Los personajes Naruto pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto. El relato es mío.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este es un regalo para yusha por su cumpleaños (atrasadísimo jajaja) :3/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OTROS AVISOS: AU, mezcla de personajes y de edades, personajes de Naruto en las tramas de cazadores de sombras xD.**_

.

.

.

.

" _Y solo después de que pasara tres veces, porque soy estúpido y solo pienso en mí, me di cuenta de que claramente lo estaba haciendo por mí. Se había fijado en la fecha y lo hacía todo por mí, para arrancarme de mi melancolía"._

 _William Herondale._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CLOCKWORK KINGDOM_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prólogo_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Londres, 9 de noviembre, 1877_

Tenía una daga de caza, una cuerda muy usada, un bastón de herencia paterna con cabeza de dragón, botas impermeables, camisa y pantalones de pescador y un abrigo muy pesado que le quedaba demasiado grande. El muchacho se miró en el reflejo del gran ventanal, justo donde los rayos de la luna se encontraban con el frío cristal. Parecía un vampiro asesino en serie. Su piel, usualmente pálida, casi parecía blanca, y el cabello se desperdigaba sobre su cabeza en incontables mechones de un color rubio platinado.

Retiró la vista antes de que pudiera detenerse en sus ojeras, aquellas manchas oscuras que comenzaban a marcarse sobre el arco de sus pómulos como cardenales que daban indicios de la fragilidad de su salud. No podía sentirse débil, se dijo, no en _ese_ día. Se guardó la daga en una funda a un costado del pantalón y salió de su habitación.

A la tenue luz de las velas, Minato Namikaze sintió frío, un temblor sutil que le recorrió la espalda y le incitaba sacudir los hombros y toser. Se contuvo, guardando su aliento y caminando hacia la escalera. Mientras descendía deslizaba sus nudosos dedos sobre la madera pulida sin rastro de polvo. Estaba seguro de que la habían limpiado hacía poco, y sus pensamientos se vieron comprobados cuando vio a la chica al final del tramo de escalones, cargando una cubeta de metal con un trozo de tela colgando a un lado. Ella alzó la vista cuando escuchó sus pasos y, por alguna razón que Minato no alcanzó a comprender, se ruborizó.

—¡N-namikaze-san! —La chica casi saltó, con el rostro enrojeciendo a niveles críticos. Minato sonrió con amabilidad.

—Buen día, Shizune —pronunció con calidez, y las mejillas de la chica ardieron aún más mientras se acomodaba el pelo y bajaba la mirada.

—Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y el joven Uchiha le esperan en el comedor —informó.

—Gracias, pero en este momento temo que no voy a cenar.

Shizune abrió los ojos por completo y por primera vez pareció fijarse en su atuendo.

—¿Va a salir? —Su voz había salido muy aguda, como si estuviera preocupada cuando Minato asintió—. Pero… el clima no augura nada bueno.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que debo hacer, Shizune —respondió y, en un arrebato de cariño, se acercó a ella y posó su mano blanca sobre su cabeza. Shizune se estremeció ligeramente, pero no retrocedió—. Gracias por preocuparte. Espero verte pronto.

Mientras los acelerados latidos del corazón de Shizune se sosegaban, Minato continuó su trayecto hacia el gran salón del comedor. Era tan despistado, pensaba ella. Dulce, amable, increíblemente angelical, pero despistado al fin y al cabo, lo suficiente como para no poder percatarse de la infinidad de emociones que se desbordaban en ella cuando el muchacho se le acercaba. Sin embargo, y pese a que su ignorancia hacia su sentir le lastimaba, también daba gracias por ello. Shizune no sabía cómo podría volver a mirarle a los ojos si Minato se enterara de lo mucho que ella le quería.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la puerta doble de madera, dudó. Al principio sucedía con mayor frecuencia, pues su corazón todavía ponía en tela de juicio la valía de todo aquello, pero con el paso de los años esa incertidumbre se había esfumado, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una fiel certeza.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido, y echó un vistazo al interior. Había tres personas sentadas a una mesa de roble lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a una familia numerosa. En la cabecera, tan joven como si los años transcurrieran a sus pies y sin tocarla, se encontraba Tsunade, con una enorme pila de documentos justo al lado de su plato. Minato sonrió de forma inconsciente. Le tenía un cariño eterno a esa mujer. A su derecha, demasiado distraído como para comer adecuadamente, se sentaba su esposo, Jiraiya. En ocasiones al rubio le costaba imaginar cómo aquellas dos personas habían terminado juntas dirigiendo todo el _Instituto_ , pero entonces se daba cuenta de que en realidad no importaba; todo funcionaba, todo estaba en paz, y la pareja había fungido como padre y madre para él incluso aunque no lo había pedido.

Al final, frente a Jiraiya, acuchillando un trozo de carne varias veces hasta dejarlo irreconocible, se encontraba su hermano de armas, su compañero por juramento al Ángel, su _parabatai_. El pelo oscuro le ocultaba el rostro, pero Minato no necesitaba verle a los ojos para saber lo que su mejor amigo estaba sintiendo; sufría. Un sabor amargo le inundó la boca y el corazón se le estrujó en el pecho. Ya había comenzado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a la salida, esforzándose por ignorar la cena y los bocadillos servidos por Shizune que tanto le gustaban. No tenía tiempo para eso. Tardó un segundo antes de que se percataran de su presencia, y durante ese instante Minato se sintió nervioso y creyó que esta vez no funcionaría, que su amigo se había dado cuenta ya de sus intenciones y de que no podría ver cumplido su cometido una vez más.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Aquella voz no podía ser otra que la suya. Minato suspiró, y en su interior agradeció al Ángel por no haberle defraudado. Cuando giró el rostro, encontró los oscuros ojos de su _parabatai_ , mirándole incrédulo. Itachi Uchiha era un ser bastante curioso. Su presencia era tal que lograba intimidar a los demás sin decir apenas una palabra, pero Minato le conocía en verdad; era una gran persona escondida bajo una coraza impenetrable de indiferencia.

—¿Minato? ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Tsunade por fin había puesto atención, reparando en sus armas y en que parecía estar dispuesto a ignorar la cena que para ella era sagrada.

—Tengo que salir —dijo él con tranquilidad—. Yamato recibió esta tarde una carta del Instituto de Escocia. Hay una emergencia cerca de Inverness y el personal del que disponen está demasiado ocupado con el caso de los licántropos en Edimburgo, así que pidieron refuerzos —La voz le tembló un poco cuando el ceño de Tsunade se volvió más pronunciado. Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero no podía quemarse—. No te lo comuniqué porque pensé que ya tenías mucho trabajo.

Itachi lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Estás loco, ¿verdad? —dijo, pronunciando sus pensamientos. Minato casi sonrió—. ¿Acaso has salido un minuto ahí fuera? El camino se estropeará con la lluvia. Te perderás.

—¿Dudas tanto de mi capacidad? —preguntó.

—No —Itachi estaba serio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apretó los labios—. De lo que dudo es de tu salud.

Minato hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura.

—Yamato ha de estar esperándome con el carruaje. Yo creo que me tomará menos de un día llegar hasta ahí. Estaré de regreso lo más pronto posible.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se ajustó mejor el abrigo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Suspiró en cuanto se vio a solas en el último pasillo mientras ponía atención a las voces a través de la madera. Jiraiya no había pronunciado palabra; solo le había dedicado una larga mirada de comprensión. Quizás era despistado a veces, pero solo el hombre entendía a la perfección lo que él hacía.

—¿De verdad vas a dejarle ir solo?

—Ya casi es un adulto. Los riesgos que tome los decidirá él. Además, tiene razón. No tengo tiempo para esas nimiedades.

Escuchó un par de reclamos más por parte de Itachi y breves respuestas de Tsunade. Segundos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él retrocedió de inmediato, fingiendo atar bien la correa a su cinturón. Itachi entornó los ojos, colocándose la chaqueta encima.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Minato con inocencia fingida.

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Voy a acompañarte —dijo amarrándose las botas con rudeza, casi molestia.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —comentó el rubio, regocijándose a discreción.

—Eres mi hermano de armas —le atajó el moreno, clavando sus ojos de ónix en los suyos—. _"A donde tu vayas, yo iré"_ , ¿recuerdas?

En la oscuridad, Minato sonrió, sintiendo en su pecho la calidez del amor que sentía hacia su hermano. Quemaba tanto como el fuego.

—Claro.

.

.

.

—Y bien, ¿qué se supone que estamos buscando?

Itachi se había puesto de pie por enésima vez, balanceando las piernas y desvaneciendo la poca estabilidad que tenía el bote de remos. Se hallaban en las inmediaciones de un gran lago, demasiado cerca de la orilla como para iniciar de verdad la investigación, pero la impaciencia de Itachi y su reticencia a remar junto a Minato no facilitaban las cosas.

—Si me ayudaras a remar, tal vez llegaríamos al centro del lago —bufó Minato, haciendo un esfuerzo con los brazos.

Itachi se asomó por el borde, intentando atravesar la negrura de las aguas ondulantes.

—El director del Instituto de Escocia dijo que la criatura fue vista en las orillas. Deberíamos poder verla también.

Tenía razón en ello, por supuesto. El viaje les había tomado menos tiempo de lo planeado, y se habían presentado casi de inmediato ante los encargados del Instituto de cazadores de sombras de aquel lugar para recibir instrucciones. Según lo referido, varias desapariciones habían tenido lugar en aquel profundo lago de agua dulce, siendo incapaces incluso de localizar los cuerpos de los mundanos cuya vida se había sumergido entre las corrientes. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta era que "algo" se los había llevado.

Mientras remaba, la tranquilidad del lago los envolvía. Itachi miraba hacia un lado y al otro, sin perderse nada, pero las ondulaciones en la superficie no revelaban más que el reflejo de una luna lejana.

—Ya estamos en el centro —informó Minato, dejando los remos y tomando su bastón para imitar a su compañero.

Se colocó a su lado, observando entre la negrura con los ojos entornados. En algún momento durante aquella mañana habían discutido sobre si debían asistir de día a cazar a la criatura o no, pero los argumentos de Itachi, quien pensaba que la bestia jamás saldría de su escondite en momentos de sol, terminaron por decidir el momento. El moreno echó un vistazo a su espalda descuidada y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió levemente.

—¿Hora de pescar?

Minato casi rió y le dio un empujón. Itachi se volvió y tomó un recipiente lleno de carne de animal bien cortada. Tomó asiento, ofreciendo la mitad de la comida al rubio antes de ponerse a lanzar los trozos de uno en uno por la borda.

—Yo de este lado, tú del otro.

Minato negó con la cabeza, sentándose en dirección al otro lado con la espalda apoyada contra la de su amigo. Cuando respiró a profundidad, el aire frío mezclado con la humedad del agua a su alrededor le provocó un incómodo cosquilleo en la garganta, pero logró controlarse. El gesto tranquilo de Itachi le reconfortaba. Estaba funcionando, quizá mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó, tomando la carne entre sus dedos y lanzándola lo más lejos posible.

—No lo sé —contestó Itachi—. ¿Un pez?

—¿Un lagarto?

—No, el lugar es demasiado grande para algo como eso.

—¿Una serpiente, entonces?

—¿Un híbrido entre serpiente y pez?

—Podría ser un mamífero. Un mamífero combinado con…

—Niebla.

—¿Niebla?

Itachi se tensó, buscando a tientas su cuchillo.

—Niebla —asintió.

En ese momento se percató. Minato se puso alerta, tratando de no moverse. La superficie del agua no había cambiado, pero ahora era incapaz de ver lo que tenía enfrente a más de diez metros de distancia. Un espeso humo grisáceo se había reunido a su alrededor, tan silencioso como un fantasma. No podía identificar la orilla, y tampoco sabía dónde estaban.

—Mina-chan… —dijo Itachi en voz baja, y Minato reaccionó al instante. Solo lo llamaba de esa forma cuando estaba preocupado, o temía por él—. Creo que lo vi.

La voz no le salió de inmediato, y la tensión de ambos era tan grande que el rubio temía que al romperla se desencadenara una catástrofe.

—¿Dónde?

Él le creía, por supuesto. Los ojos de Itachi jamás le mentían, y él sabía que podía ver cosas que quizás los demás eran incapaces de percibir.

—Siete, casi ocho metros a la derecha.

Minato puso atención, preparando la afilada punta de su bastón para defenderse. La cabeza de dragón que adornaba la empuñadura estaba fría como el hielo, y le costaba trabajo sostenerla. No parpadeó, y cuando los ojos comenzaron a arderle debido a la fijeza con la que contemplaba la superficie del agua, lo vio. Fue una imagen fugaz, muy borrosa, pero era la criatura, sin duda. El lomo había roto el espejo negro, materializándose entre la niebla como la aleta dorsal de un pez.

—Enfrente, cinco metros —susurró. El cabello oscuro de su compañero se movió al asentir—. Despacio.

Itachi lo entendió. Poco a poco, ambos se levantaron, buscando colocar bien los pies entre la madera húmeda del bote. Sus espaldas volvían a estar juntas.

—No te caigas —dijo Minato, sonriendo.

—Esa es mi línea —respondió Itachi, preparando un cuchillo más grande para su mano libre.

El golpe llegó de costado. La piel de la bestia rozó la madera y Minato alargó la mano para sostener a Itachi mientras el bote se tambaleaba.

—Pasó por debajo —murmuró Minato, agarrándose—. ¡Va hacia ti!

—Entendido.

Itachi elevó el brazo derecho y, apretando el borde del bote con la izquierda, tomó impulso y clavó la daga con fuerza en el agua, justo sobre la sombra más oscura que se deslizaba hacia adelante y daba la vuelta. Un rugido animal, un estallido que reventaba los tímpanos acabó con la quietud y el lago se rompió, revelando una forma imposible, un cuello extenso y un par de ojos saltones sobre una dentadura de largos dientes de cuchilla que nos apuntaban directamente a nosotros. Era un pez, un mamífero y una serpiente, todo a la vez.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, abriendo la boca lo suficiente como para clavar un mordisco que arrancaría la parte delantera del bote. Minato se adelantó, moviéndose con rapidez y logrando introducir la punta de su espada-bastón en las mucosas de la bestia. El icor bañó la hoja y se deslizó hacia abajo, corroyendo el bote como si fuera ácido. El monstruo intentó cerrar la boca, rozando con sus dientes el metal del bastón de Minato. Si permanecía ahí, terminaría destrozado.

Itachi dio un salto, elevando su cuchillo y clavándolo frente a los ojos, obligando a la criatura a cerrar la boca. Minato retiró el bastón de golpe, soportando los tambaleos del bote mientras luchaba por incorporarse. La criatura se removió salvajemente, lanzando chillidos agudos y sacudiendo al Uchiha en el aire, quien se aferró a la piel viscosa para evitar ser lanzado al agua.

Minato tomó la cuerda fabricada especialmente para seres subterráneos, haciendo un nudo rápido pero, cuando se disponía a lanzarla para atrapar el hocico del monstruo, una de sus aletas golpeó el costado con fuerza, volcando el bote y lanzando al muchacho al agua. Itachi gritó, llamándolo, pero no podía soltarse e ir tras él. Se los comerían a ambos si lo hacía. La sangre de la bestia comenzaba a producirle un picor en las manos.

De pronto, desde el fondo del lago, el bastón de Minato salió disparado con la cuerda atada a él. La punta de la navaja se clavó en el cuello del ser, que gruñó y se lanzó hacia atrás en un impulso para sumergirse. La cuerda hizo tensión y el cuerpo de Minato apareció al otro extremo, propulsado hacia adelante. De alguna forma consiguió girar sobre sí mismo para rodear el cuello del monstruo antes de que ambos volvieran a ser cegados por el agua. La operación estaba yendo de mal en peor, lo sentían. Era demasiado grande, quizás el monstruo más grande al que se habían enfrentado. Si se sumergía hasta las profundidades del abismo, sería su fin.

El primero en soltarse fue Itachi, logrando zafar su cuchillo antes de emerger. Minato le siguió, abandonando la cuerda y esforzándose por llegar a la superficie, luchando contra el frío que le estrujaba el pecho y la garganta.

—¡Minato!

Itachi nadó hasta él, contemplando horrorizado el color azul de los labios de su amigo y la palidez de su piel. No podía respirar bien. El bote sobresalía a pocos metros, todavía volcado. Cuando lo alcanzaron les invadió la incertidumbre. Tenían que moverse, pues la criatura era capaz de tragárselos enteros estando tan expuestos.

—Mi bastón… —farfullaba Minato, sin aliento—… Tengo que recuperarlo…

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

El rugido estalló a sus espaldas. El monstruo del lago Ness, con el bastón todavía clavado entre las escamas, se erigió sobre ellos dispuesto a aplastarlos con su peso descomunal.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡pero qué desastre están haciendo!

La voz surgió justo a su lado, demasiado tenue y delicada para esa circunstancia. Los muchachos volvieron el rostro y contemplaron a un hombre de pie sobre el bote volcado, tan tranquilo como la luna que observaba, y era tan pálido como ella. No los miraba a ellos, sino a la bestia que ahora había detenido su ataque y movía la cabeza de lado a lado, ansiosa.

— _Manda…_ —habló de nuevo el hombre—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre comerte a los pescadores?

El monstruo lanzó otro rugido, sacudiendo el agua.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó, como si le comprendiera. Entonces les echó una mirada a los jóvenes, reparando en las marcas negras de sus brazos—. Pero son cazadores de sombras, ya te he dicho cómo son.

 _Manda_ hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y el hombre extraño asintió.

—Oye, tú —llamó, dirigiéndose al rubio—. Retira tu bastón del cuello de mi mascota, por favor.

—¿Tu… mascota?

Los ojos rasgados del hombre le fulminaron.

—Por supuesto. Algunos tienen fétidos cánidos, otros asquerosos gatos; yo tengo una serpiente. ¿Hay algún problema?

Minato negó con la cabeza, pero Itachi contestó.

—¿Una serpiente de quince metros devora hombres? No me hagas reír.

—¿Quién eres?

Las pupilas rasgadas resplandecieron con diversión mientras contemplaba al rubio.

—Orochimaru, el gran brujo de Escocia. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, pequeño cazador de sombras, y puesto que han molestado a mi mascota…

—Ese monstruo tuyo tiene aterrorizados a los mundanos —replicó Itachi. Minato temía que su temperamento le superase esta vez—. Es labor de los cazadores de sombras investigar y atrapar a los subterráneos involucrados.

—¿Estás amenazándome, niño?

—¡No, claro que no! —se apresuró a decir Minato, adelantándose a su compañero—. Es solo que… su… mascota… Veo que usted la tiene bastante domada —Orochimaru enarcó las cejas. Sin embargo, parecía estar escuchando, y eso era bueno—. ¿No podría acaso… darle indicaciones para que no cause perjuicio a los mundanos?

Orochimaru permaneció en silencio, pensando. De repente elevó la mano y un aura azul brotó de entre sus dedos, dirigiéndose al cuello de su animal, arrancando el arma que le había lastimado y sanando la herida.

—Tienes una manera muy delicada de expresarte, cazador de sombras —dijo el hombre. El bastón de Minato flotó por los aires hasta llegar a las manos del brujo, quien lo tomó y lo dejó sobre el bote—, y en cualquier otro caso le ordenaría que los aplastara en un instante, pero la inmortalidad me ha dado cierta tolerancia y hoy seré generoso.

—¿Es un pacto?

Orochimaru sonrió. Lentamente, el monstruo fue sumergiéndose bajo el agua, perdiéndose en las profundidades. El brujo suspiró y, antes de desaparecer, dirigió una última mirada a los jóvenes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al moreno.

No respondió. Sin embargo, y presintiendo que en cualquier momento aquel subterráneo podía cambiar de parecer, el Uchiha respondió.

—Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.

—Uchiha…

El rostro del brujo parecía extasiado. Incluso él se asemejaba en todas sus dimensiones a una serpiente astuta y escurridiza.

—Tus ojos… serán míos —declaró, antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

Uno de los jóvenes yacía sobre la cama cubierto hasta el pecho con sábanas mientras el otro retiraba el pañuelo húmedo de su frente cuando Tsunade entró. Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Minato. Después del chapuzón invernal en el lago Ness, los efectos del frío habían hecho estragos con el cuerpo del rubio, postrándolo de inmediato y sometiéndolo a una fiebre intensa que no cedía ante nada.

—No es nada. Estoy bien —afirmó el moreno, remojando el paño en un balde con agua que ya se había templado.

Tsunade se acercó a la cama, contemplando al pálido muchacho que dormía muy quieto y respiraba de forma acompasada con los labios entreabiertos. Tal y como reposaba, ella era capaz de visualizar en él a aquel niño pequeño y frágil que había llegado desde Shanghái hacía años con solo una maleta y un violín en la mano. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, y su presencia misma los había cambiado a todos, en especial al muchacho que ahora cuidaba tan fervientemente de él.

—No debí dejarlos irse sin más —dijo Tsunade casi para sí.

Itachi tomó uno de los brazos de su amigo, frotándolo repetidas veces con el paño en un intento de reducir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Es un estúpido —murmuró.

Tsunade le miró, sorprendida.

—Solo a él se le ocurren estas cosas —continuó él, sin dejar de lado su tarea—. Y lo peor es que me arrastra consigo en cada una de ellas.

—No te pidió que lo acompañaras —le recordó la mujer.

—No, no lo hizo —contestó—, pero a la vez sí.

Itachi se detuvo en los dedos, limpiándolos con cuidado antes de dejarlos reposar sobre las sábanas.

—Aunque no lo pida, yo debo ir tras él —Se quedó inmóvil, contando las respiraciones de Minato como si su propia vida dependiera de ello—. Tengo que cuidar de él. Es todo lo que tengo.

Tsunade guardó silencio, contemplando el fino rostro de ambos muchachos. Eran tan diferentes uno del otro, como el sol y la luna, el alfil blanco y el alfil negro. De pronto Itachi lanzó un suspiro y se levantó del banquillo, cargando el cubo con agua.

—Iré por agua fría.

Se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no provocar el menor ruido. Cuando Tsunade estuvo sola, se acercó y se sentó en el banquillo. Entonces Minato abrió los ojos. Se veía cansado, débil, como una flor que ha perdido su viveza.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó ella. El muchacho giró el rostro, todavía en calma.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

—Es parte de lo que somos, ¿no?

—No me refiero al deber de un cazador de sombras —replicó ella—. Me refiero a esto —dijo, señalando su cuerpo postrado—. Cuatro veces seguidas ya —añadió, y Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta? Ha sido consecutivo… Siempre el diez de noviembre.

Minato suspiró, sonriendo levemente. Quizás él era más transparente de lo que creía.

—El primer año que estuve aquí —comenzó él—, el diez de noviembre, mientras buscaba mis dagas de entrenamiento, le encontré acurrucado entre lágrimas en un rincón de la sala oeste —se detuvo, tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta—. Desconozco la razón, y aunque estoy seguro de que tú sí la conoces, lo único que supe en ese momento fue que jamás quería volver a verle llorar así.

Minato cerró los ojos, rememorando la escena con vívida claridad: la estancia, la luz tenue de las velas, las lágrimas sordas en sus mejillas y el asfixiante nudo en la garganta que le invadió mientras le observaba.

—Me di cuenta de que volvía a suceder, siempre en la misma fecha. Quizá si… —Su voz se quebró, obligándolo a bajar el volumen—. Quizá si le inducía a pensar en otra cosa, si conseguía distraerle, su dolor, fuera el que fuese, menguaría aunque sea un poco.

—¿Y pones en riesgo tu salud y tu cuerpo solo para eso?

—Es mi mejor amigo —murmuró él, sonriendo con una sinceridad abrumadora. Sus ojos color azul pálido brillaron como lagunas de cristal congelado—. Daría mi vida por él, si llegara a necesitarla. Para mí lo vale todo.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio, mordiendo sus labios ante la intensa confesión de aquel muchacho moribundo, la cual solo la luna y ella podían atestiguar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hi!**_

 _ **Deberían arrestarme por iniciar tantos fics y no terminar ninguno jajaja xD -w-**_

 _ **Bueno, he de decir que esta pequeña historia del prólogo es de mi invención completamente. Esto no ocurre en el libro, pero sentí la necesidad de agregarlo para ahondar más en la relación Minato-Itachi, especialmente en uno de los hechos de su amistad que más me marcó. Ojalá que lo hayas disfrutado, yushi :3 y que te animes con esto a leer los libros xD**_

 _ **Sé de antemano que esto quizá tenga muy pocos comentarios pero anyway, todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
